


What a Honking Party!

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [7]
Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Amigurumi, Birthday Party, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It's a party and no one is invited. Goose eats all the cake. Goose wins.
Series: Crocheted Creations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	What a Honking Party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).




End file.
